bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aicilespear/Some recommended sets of SP for the Six Heroes (and perhaps more)
Now I know that there are already some blogs about this topic, I feel like I want to give you some of my opinions about it. SP skills are meant to customize the units, and given the right kind of set, they can fill multiple roles. I'll try and come up with as many combos as I can, even though some of them may not even be original to my thoughts *winks at Ushi*. Also, I don't think I can implement well the board of SP skills, so I might ask you to bear with me and take a unit page next to my blog for references =)) Either way, let's chow down to this. Update: I will add Mifune and Ark into this as well, since they are also the other 2 Omni F2P units. Ignis Halcyon Vargas There are 3 roles that you can make Vargas into: *'Weak Spark and Crit buffer Vargas' **Adds spark and critical hit damage on BB/SBB (50 each) **I don't think I recommend this set, unless you're quite desperate for offensive boosts, since both boosts (80% for spark and 50% for critical) are all on the low tiers of boost, and is already heavily outclassed by many. Heck, Farzen can do a much better job than this. **This path should only be taken if you want to cover as much role as you can in a team, and you are desparate enough to accept such low damage boost. *'Nuker Vargas' **Boost to Spark and Critical damage to self (20 each), 20% boost to Atk/Rec (10) and enhance normal Atk boost and BB Atk boost on UBB (50) **Once again, I'd rather trust the spark and critical buff for someone else other than Vargas. For this set, you can see that Vargas is going all offense, not to mention a huge deal of 3-turn powerhouse on his UBB. *'Phoenix Vargas' **Adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack effect to UBB (100) **If you feel like all else fails (as in his buff and his nuking skills), this is probably another way to go. You can get a decent kind of offensive buff from this guy, but at the same time, you also get a very high chance to get an Angel Idol, given the boss doesn't buff wipe you. Well, just from looking at what it does, I guess Nuff said. Algor Halcyon Selena There are 2.5 roles (lol) that you can make Selena into: *'Almost medic Selena' **Enhance HoT (40) and adds status removal (60) to BB/SBB **The only flaw to why Selena is not entirely a true medic is that she only offers HoT instead of burst heal (though one of Atro's SP abilities can fix this). From this, Selena also offers a very potent, if not, the best HoT you can ever have. Who knows, her HoT can fully heal you. *'Arena Selena' **Damage taken slightly boost BB gauge and may restores HP (20 each), and this is where it branches off ***Adds status ailments removal effect (60). This is to cure all status that may have proc on your unlucky team in Colos, help everyone getting back on their feet and retaliate. However, to further help Selena on this, perhaps she needs a status nullifier elgif or secondary sphere. ***Damage dealt may slightly boost BC/HC drop rate (10) and negates all status ailments (50). This is to further boost Selena as an arena MVP, since with her SP, she's free to get more boost on her secondary sphere as well as Elgifs. Another thing is that this SP also helps her bypass "No sphere effects" rule. *'Some other mentionable' (The 0.5 part =)) **Adds Water elemental attack to BB/SBB (40) can serve her well on mono water on FG, though it seems like Lune is a better choice. **Allows UBB buff effects to last for 4 turns (60) can also serve as a rejuvenator (full HoT) and certain normal attack nuke strategy, which can help during Elgif runs and perhaps FG? Terra Halcyon Lance There are 3 roles that you can make Lance into: *'Status Ailments specialist Lance' **Adds all status ailments effect to BB/SBB/UBB (50), probably status ailments encounter (20), boost damage against status afflicted foes (10+10) and 30% boost to Def (10). **This set is pretty good in terms of status inflictor, though it seems Isterio or Avani can do a better job than this. However, with this set, Lance could still be pretty good for questing (or even perhaps Colos?). **Alternatively for questing, you can go for status ailments effect to BB/SBB/UBB, boost damage against status afflicted foes (10 only) and boost Earth elemental damage buff to BB/SBB. This can also be a better way if you know that you don't need extra Def or status counter when going on quests. *'Better defense, better attack Lance' **Enhances Earth barrier effect to SBB (50) and boost Atk relative to Def to BB/SBB (50) **This set can also be great as you get a more bulky barrier for harder contents, and also to make a very great use of his Def boost (which is the best in the game right now) with also one of the best Atk converter buffs in the game. *'Arena Lance' **Negates critical hit and elemental damage (30 each), 30% boost to Def (10), status counter (20) and boost damage against status afflicted foes (10 only). This way, Lance has eliminated all terrible kinds of RNG that may happen to Lance (i.e Selena critting or Levarza/Ultor attacking him, especially when Ultor can crit a lot), also further boosting his Def (not to mention that would be an extra +90% boost from SP, ES, and his sphere). There's another way to make an offensive Colos Lance (see above), but for this set, Lance can also make Selena shines as she doesn't have to cure status ailments anymore. Fulgur Halcyon Eze There seems to be only one optimal role that you can make Eze into, though with different sets of SP: *'Nuker Eze' **Enhance Spark damage boost effect to BB/SBB (50) and this is where it branches off: ***Boost to Spark damage (10+10+10) ***20% parameter boost (20) ***Boost to critical hit damage (10+10) **There are multiple ways to cook Eze into a nuker (Spark nuker, crit nuker, or all around - plans below), and from the above abilities, you decide. Here's a slight statistic regarding damage multiplier difference between option 1 and 3 below. ***For spark nuker, you invest entirely on spark and parameter boosts. ***For crit nuker, you invest entirely on crit and parameter boosts and spend the last 10 on spark. ***For all around, you invest entirely on crit and spark boosts. **The UBB buff lasting for 4 turns doesn't seem to appeal to me, and furthermore, it blocks Eze's chance to get a better Spark buff to the team. (120% is the best right now), thus, I don't recommend this path. Lux Halcyon Atro There are 3 sets of SP formation that you can make Atro into: *'Medic Atro' **Adds status removal (50) and restores HP upon attacking (50) to BB/SBB **This set sounds about an attacking Charla at best, or could be a light version of Ivris =)) Allanon, however, can heal, cures and negates status on his SBB with Ritus Staff, but for this set, Atro cures everything on both BB/SBB. *'BB buffer Atro' **Enhance BB gauge fill rate (40) and adds BB gauge boost when attacked (50 + 10) on BB/SBB **This set sounds a lot like Reud, but again, with the perk of having this buff on both BB/SBB, as opposed to Reud who can only proc this on his SBB. You'd probably need this in case you need a light version of Reud. **You can also change enhancing BB gauge fill rate into adds Light elemental attack buff if you want a better Nadore, though personally I don't recommend this path. *'Arena & Imp speedrun Atro' **Arena part: normal attack may hit all foes (30) and damage taken slightly boost BB gauge (20). It would slightly tend Atro in Colos in terms of revenge play or certain normal attack nuke. If given enough damage, who knows if Atro can wipe Selena and the likes off of their Angel Idols. **Imp speedrun part: Activates at turn's end effects during turn's start instead (10). This part is pretty crucial in part of making speedrun, as Atro's BB gauge can fill at full BB on the first turn (guidelines on how-to and reference here , though you can find the written summary here as well) **Optionally, you can enhance BB gauge fill rate (40) to fill BB much faster on Arena/Colos, or further boost Atro's power by adding Light elemental attack buff (40). Umbra Halcyon Magress There are 3 ways that you can make Magress into, but all of them includes mitigation: *'One-turn mitigator Magress' **Adds 50% damage reduction for 1 turn on BB/SBB (60 only), and you get to choose two of which: ***Negates elemental damage OR 50% Spark damage reduction (30 each) ***Damage taken may slightly restore HP OR 5% damage mitigation from Light types (10 each) **This basically makes him into a generic mitigator which some pretty decent buffs, most notably the Spark damage resist, making him pretty defensive in most GGC where multiple enemies love to spark you to death. *'Two-turn mitigator Magress' **Adds and enhancing 50% damage reduction into 2 turns on BB/SBB (60 + 20), damage taken may slightly restore HP (10), and you can further enhance it (10) or invest on 5% mitigation of Light types (10). **This set becomes extremely useful, making Magress the first mitigator to proc such buff on 2 turns. This is extremely useful on contents where BB fill is scarce and/or enemies love to drain your BB gauge. In which case, it would be very helpful against Amu Yunos (Bonus stage), Trial EX6 (Against Owen/Grahdens) and Trial EX7 (against Tilith, which is where 5% Light mitigation also aids well). *'Pro UBB mitigator Magress' **Allows UBB enormous damage reduction effects to last for 2 turns (80) and then pick up from where you're left off just like in the Two-Turn mitigator Magress. **This set also makes him the first two-turn all around damage negator. As of now, we only have Will for his 2 turns of dark damage negation, and Elza for her 2 turns of light damage negation. In which case, it can be really helpful if the enemies are nuking you and they come from different elements, or just repelling nuking attacks from Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder enemies. The Correct Path anyone? Knight of Holy Light Ark There are two ways that you can make Ark into: *'Rainbow Ark' **Adds all elements to attack for 2 turns to BB/SBB (60), enhances leader skill spark damage (20), and parameter boost (or sacrifice one of them for ailments removal on SBB) (20). **This path is good for offensive squad, preferrably FH/FG, where you want to nail down the spark and stronger elemental damage. **In case you want to spend the last 40 on other ways, I'd recommend one of the two types of negation, whatever you feel most inclined to. I do not recommend the Spark boost damage at all, mainly because it is heavily outclassed compare to other spark buff from other units (except for Vargas but why must you spend SP on that anyway) *'Anti Horrible RNG Ark' **Adds critical and elemental negation for 1 turn to BB/SBB (80), and spend the last 20 on either the leader skill boost, or the combo of parameter and ailments removal as mentioned above. **This one is probably most seen on Ark friends, mainly because you don't need any specific units to negate all the RNG-heavy aspects on their LS if needed. You can focus on the damage as much as possible thanks to their buff on BB/SBB (given Ark use BB/SBB all the time). **The juggle between leader skill and parameter/ailments removal combo is a bit tricky, mainly because this kind of setup is more preferred on hard contents such as trials or raids, thus more likely to be used as a friend leader. I guess it all comes down to either power or versatility, depending on your style. Heavenless Bushi Mifune There are (probably) three ways that you can make Mifune into: *'Arena Mifune' **Normal attack may hit all foes (30), 50% boost to Atk (20), and either: ***Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns (50) ***Damage taken may slightly boost HP (40), boost BB Atk when HP is more than 50% (10) **Being a huge meta in arena for such a long time (and still is now), it's obvious that Mifune can pack some great combo game of damage on his kit. His lai skill is the selling point, potentially ripping off enemy's HP in one go. The first two options may enable Mifune to completely obliberate the entire team, given he has enough attack boosts. **The first branch favors power, in case you're a bit gimmick about his ability to KO the opponents. But since this is on BB, Mifune might as well KO the enemies with his BB anyways. **The second branch favors a little bit versatility, allowing Mifune to maybe survive a bit more (by a small chance) and maybe deal more damage on BB/SBB (by a small chance). *'Full Damage Mifune' **100% boost to Spark damage (30), 50% boost to Attack (20), slightly boost BB Atk (40), boost BB Atk when HP is over 50% (10). ** This path has a lot of selfish buffs to Mifune. I guess it's where you get to see Mifune fully shine, assuming you have a good team that can buff him up nicely. *'Sustainable Mifune': **Considerably boost BB gauge each turn (30), Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (50), and either 50% to Atk (20) or spark damage enormously boost BB gauge (20). **This path is actually really interesting for a team of one Mifune, or a team of only Mifunes. His BB has a drop check of 30 BC, while he need 34 BC to get his BB gauge full. With the first option, and if he's providing BC for only him, he can technically spam BB every turn (in which the second option may further boost his power). In a team of Mifunes, if they all perfectly spark each other, the fourth option here my come in clutch, allowing their BB gauges to fill greatly, perhaps up to SBB. If not, I guess they can still spam their BB. And there we go. Hope you enjoy, and do tell me if there are more sets that you can think of. Category:Blog posts